This disclosure relates to combustors and, more particularly, to staged combustors.
As energy consumption rises, alternative techniques of hydrocarbon extraction have been developed to meet demand. One example technique involves thermal stimulation of a hydrocarbon reservoir using high pressure steam to drive the hydrocarbon out. Typically, the steam is produced using a boiler or burner assembly.